User blog:BrightXeno/Fanfic: The Elemental Prism Chapter 1
ENTITY's Defeat(Prologue) 'Bloontonium lab '''12:30 AM *The old bloontonium lab is destroyed and the monkeys celebrate* Boomerang Monkey:We did It! *The monkeys Cheer* 'Outer Dimension 12:30 AM *Ninjakiwi Looks at the monkey world* Ninjakiwi:Guess it's Time to check on the monkeys to see how they are going. *Ninjakiwi waves his hand on the monkey world opening a rift and sees the monkeys celebrate* Ninjakiwi:What are they so hyper about?Did they win a bet? *A Dart monkey goes over to the rift screen* Dart monkey:Yes,The long battle is Over! Yeah! Ninjakiwi:Battle? Battle with what? Dart Monkey:The ENTITY IS FINALLY DEFEATED! Yes!Yahooo! *Pant*Alright! Ninjakiwi:*Closes the rift screen*I guess friendship is not long for Monkeys and.'THE MONKEYS HAVE DEFEATED THE ENTITY?!?! '''Guess they are courageous after all! Ninjakiwi's Challenge Ninjawiki:How can they possibly Defeat something that Strong,oh wait,The have the Omegachi 'New bloontonium lab ''' 1:23 PM *The monkey Scientists are putting together 5 auracyrsts* Ken:(Groans)Where the Heck is Zack!(Groans)Zack! Where Are The Chemicals?I need them for the Pentacryst!(I Need them ASAP! Zack:(While Carrying a bottle of chemicals)Coming!(Trips on one of the wires)Wuh-oh! (Zack Drops the Bottle of chemicals But another monkey catches it,But the monkey is burned by the Chemicals so he throws it to the pentacryst and Explodes) Ken:(Angrily At Zack) YOU CLUMSY IDIOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' Monkey Scientist:Umm,Ken? Ken:(Still Angry)WHAT?(The monkey scientist shows ken 5 multicolored Auracrysts)'ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' Monkey Scientist:Umm,Lets Test them Ken:(PANT)(PANT)(PANT)(Calm)What?Oh,oh,The accidental wastes 'BLTC 1:35 PM Monkey Scientist:(On Speaker)Okay,So we will test these 4 Dohickeys first,Test 1:Red Aruacyrst (A Monkey And a ceramic bloon is shown,The test Dart Monkey Equips the Red Aruacyrst and Burns the Ceramic Bloon) Ken:Wow,Just,Wow! (As the tests Go on with the Blue,Cyan and the Brown Auracyrsts,Which Froze,Blew away and Buried the ceramic bloon) Monkey Scientist:Oh my god! Monkey Scientist 2:I think we will call it; Ken:The Elemental Aruacrysts!(To ken)Sorry i shouted at you,Your clumsyness created the ultimate Item for the Monkeys!There is NO way that the Bloons can stand now! Zack:Really?! 'Outer Dimension '''1:40 PM Ninjakiwi:Aiyya! Zack already made the elemental Shards and i havent told them the challenge Yet! This is baad,If they find out Zack Athenas made these,They would freak out! 'BLTC '''1:41 PM Ken:You are the ulitamite Ninjakiwi:STOP! Ken:Huh? (Ninjakiwi teleports into the BLTC) All the Monkeys:NINJAKIWI?! Ninjakiwi:Stop(Pant)I have(Pant)Something to tell you Zack and ken:What? Ninjakiwi:Those Auracyrsts are Actually the Elemental ''SHARDS'' Monkey scientist:Then if those four Are the ES,Then what is that?(Points to the White auracyrst) Ken:(Every one goes to the white auracyrst)I wonder what this is? Monkey Scientist:Maybe it is ENTITY's Auracyrst Ken:I dont know what is the white auracryst is?Or what it does (Ken touches the white Auracyrst Then it turns into a Prism) Ninjakiwi:You just made the Master shell! Ken:Just because we made a "Master shell "Dosent mean(Looks at the Place where the Master shell and the element shard used to be)(Gasp)Its Gone! Monkey Scientist:Maybe Its ENT-- Ken:What is with you and the Entity? Monkey scientist:Umm,Maybe it is because(Voice over at this point) Ninjakiwi:Oh,Darn,I almost exposed myself! Monkey Scientist:(Voice over)I think everything was ENTITY's Fault Ninjakiwi:'''I was the one who made them fly Ken:(Voice over)Some kids dont learn do they? Ninjakiwi:Zack managed to Set the challenge when i didnt even Tell them Ken:(Voice Over)ENTITY IS DESTROYED,What made you think that? Ninjakiwi:I have to Get zack to complete The Unexpected challenge Monkey Scientist:Maybe he left A Shadow of his power Ken:HE DID NOT(Gets Cut off by ninjakiwi) Ninjakiwi:He had a shadow of his power,His power isn't Just strong enough Ken:What do you mean Ninjakiwi:If you complete this Quest,You will Learn the Secret of the ENTITY Question Quiz 1.What happened before ninjakiwi came down to the Monkey World?(The ENTITIY's ENDING) 2.What were the Monkeys Inventing?(5 Auracyrsts) 3.What was ninjakiwi's Challenge? 4.What was the purpose of the challenge? *5.Who are the characters appearing in the next chapter?(Meta's Fanfic) *6.What will help them track down the Shards(M---I MK.I) Commentary "I guess this is a homage to Meta's Eternal wars fanfic,Later,I will ask him"Can i use your characters for my fanfics?"" Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics